


from where the sun rises to where the sun sets

by nanakomatsus



Series: light appears (an exchange) [1]
Category: I.O.I (Band), NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Worldbuilding, produce babes being so supportive and loving and protecting each other, relationships will be updated as we go along
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-11 07:52:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12930846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanakomatsus/pseuds/nanakomatsus
Summary: 23 students from the Yonghwasu Korean Institute of Magic take part in an exchange program with the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Or, a look at the Hogwarts bubble from outside.





	1. An Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> My take on the harry potter universe. Also an excuse for a p101/ nu'est hp! au that hasnt been done lol.

Hello, I'm back with another series before I even finish the ones I've been putting off for a long time but I'm so terribly sorry, I couldn't help myself. Next to reincarnation and band AUs, Harry Potter AUs are really one of my favourites (and I've been wanting to do this little project for a while now).

 

My take on the Harry Potter universe. Always wanted to explore how magical schools in other parts of the world work and how they are somewhat interconnected. Here I will present you information I brainstormed one holiday night in a hotel room about my own version of a Korean wizarding school. These details may or may not contribute to the fic. But I just want to let it out. Basically my own worldbuilding fic. Haven't read HP in a while so I don't know, maybe details of Hogwarts aren't so accurate. Please correct me if you find something off!

 

This will be 4-part series set over the course of one year (Order of the Phoenix era I guess?) Each part showcases stories from each of the seasons: spring, summer, autumn and winter, from different perspectives along with a little of the canon plot (but that will be in the background, kind of).

 

Assuming the Harry Potter universe is set in the 2000s like in the movies and not the 80s/90s like in the books. Sorry, but it's easier for the Korean side of things because I don't want to touch on the subject of South Korea under dictatorship/ other real life political turmoil at that time. Also, it's easier to explain the nature of economical and technological growth of SouKor in this millennia based on my own knowledge (and a little reasearch, of course). A little Nu'est centric but we'll eventually meet everyone. Cannot guarantee everyone an equal amount of airtime though.

 

I'm sorry if any of this comes off as inaccurate/ generic. I'm trying my very best to fill up my little corner of this gigantic Magical Universe ^-^

 

* * *

 

Now, presenting:

 

_**Yonghwasu Korean Institute of Magic** _

 

Yonghwasu means [Dragon Flower Tree](https://books.google.com.my/books?id=zgUTDAAAQBAJ&pg=PA328&lpg=PA328&dq=dragon+flower+tree+korean+buddhism&source=bl&ots=_TvAeOJZ4P&sig=y2q9bAUn25_GwxUrLDzU5u9lmxo&hl=en&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwiy94-T7PTXAhXMxrwKHZ_DDxgQ6AEILzAK#v=onepage&q=dragon%20flower%20tree%20korean%20buddhism&f=false) in Korean, after the tree in which Maitreya will descend to attain Buddhahood in the future incarnation.

 

**HOUSES**

Based on [this](http://www.lifeinkorea.com/culture/patterns/patterns.cfm?Subject=Animals) piece of research on animal symbolism in Asia (and a little more digging around Google).

 

 **House of the Turtle**  

  * LOGO: World Turtle
  * Wisdom, knowledge, easygoing (Mix of Hufflepuff/ Ravenclaw)
  * Everyone wants to hang with these kids
  * Most take Arithmancy or Fortune Telling as electives
  * Always giving life advice
  * Friends with everyone on campus no matter what house everyone loves them
  * Holds annual bake sales
  * Makes good team leaders



 

**House of the Tiger**

  * LOGO: Tiger climbing the mountains
  * Bravery, happiness (Mix of Gryffindor/ Hufflepuff)
  * Most of the athletes and cool kids
  * Most take Martial Arts or Magical Creatures as electives
  * Guardian tigers guard the dormitory and roam freely
  * Throwing parties every weekend



 

 **House of the Rooster**  

  * LOGO: Rooster with the rising sun
  * Honesty, intelligence (Mix of Ravenclaw/ Gryffindor)
  * Most are smart kids that are brutally honest without realising
  * Most take Economics or Living Sciences & Tech as electives
  * Guardian rooster wakes the kids up for classes every morning & chases out intruders
  * Win academic competitions for the school (debate, youth summits, etc.)
  * Bingo night every night



 

**House of the Peacock**

  * LOGO: Peacock with a hundred eyes on its feathers
  * Divinity, rank, power, beauty (Mix of Slytherin/ Ravenclaw)
  * Most of the popular kids
  * Many are from elite families that own big companies
  * Many take Beauty & Cosmetic Studies and Economics as electives
  * Guardian peacock guards the dorms with their 100 eyes and makes loud screeching noises as an alarm
  * House of visuals but are actually just losers who play monopoly half the time



 

**SUBJECTS**

**CORE**

  1. Transfiguration
  2. Charms & Enchantments
  3. Potions
  4. History of Magic/ Foreign History
  5. Astronomy
  6. Herbology
  7. Mathematics



 

**ELECTIVES**

  1. Beauty & Cosmetic Studies _(since beauty is a huge thing in Korea as we all know)_
  2. Performing Arts _(also another thing Korea is quite big on, plus this is a fic about idols)_
  3. Living Sciences & Technology _(because SouKor is very big on tech)_
  4. Arithmancy
  5. Fortune Telling
  6. Magical Creatures
  7. Economics _(because of SouKor's extremely huge economic growth over the years)_
  8. Martial Arts _(taekwondo, judo, hapkido, kendo, everything)_



 

**CULTURE**

  * Tech-savvy
  * Non-Magic= bae mae jig (baemae)
  * Students are very in the know about baemae pop culture (kpop references here we go lmao)
  * Small sub-institutes are scattered around the country that specialize in each subject
  * Very nationalistic
  * Magical community works very closely with the non-magic community to advance the country
  * There are many Veela descendants because well, it's an undisputed fact all around that beauty is the staple of Korean culture



  


**QUIDDITCH**

  * traditional house crest engraved on breast/ back plate
  * similar to traditional royal hanbok (with less layers)



 

**UNIFORM DETAILS**

  * Prefects wear different shades of green hanbok depending on season
  * Each student wears a bracelet of jade beads which change colour (gradually light to darker green) as the years go by. Number of dark green jade beads = year
  * Sorting is based on a coloured bead (given on the first day as part of the bracelet) indicates house placing (Turtle- bright green, Peacock- violet, Tiger- orange, Rooster- red)
  * Prefects get one special bead which is transparent
  * Head boy/girl gets a bracelet of special jade which is a mixture of all the colours of jade (blue, purple, yellow, white, green).



 

**ADDITIONAL NOTES:**

  * Dragon Riding is a Big Thing here (on par with Quidditch, even).
  * Blood does not matter as much as family social status.



 

* * *

 

Take this work as criticism or not I don't care but to be honest, I find JK Rowling's British World of Magic a little bland (and well... _white_ lol why did you waste such an amazing  & beautiful universe) I greatly respect her attention to detail for everything she writes in this world but I mean, she had all those years and oppurtunities after to... _expand_. But she didn't do much in terms of adding to the great big wonderful _International_ Wizarding world which saddens me a bit.

 

 

If you have any questions about the world, please leave a comment and I will get back to you! Also, let me know if you have any suggestions I can add/ any corrections I can fix! And if you have any disagreements, come at me! I want to hear all of your opinions about this, I'm open to anything and everything!

 

_**(Please keep in mind that this little thing is just for fun and should not be taken too seriously! I'm just an unqualified fangirl looking for someplace to pour out my fantasies, and this just so happens to be it. So please know that I do not have the intention to offend/ slight anyone. If anything bothers you, just leave a comment and I'll do my best to rectify it!)** _

 


	2. prelude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ancient dragons, stuffy train stations, new school, new world

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is going to be the longest thing i've ever written. have fun reading this monster. hope it isn't too draggy~

Being squeezed into a carriage for six whole hours with the noisiest bunch in the whole school should never have been an idea that would come into existence. But here they are, settling into their seats, all squashed up against each other on the cozy sofas.

 

 _Better than a flight,_ Daehwi thinks and quickly thanks the stars. Now, at least it wasn’t eleven whole hours of listening to Jaehwan and Seongwoo argue over cards, Jisung chatting wildly with the girls and Dongho arm wrestling with Daniel while discussing Quidditch tactics. But still, six hours is a long time.

 

Beside him, Jinyoung’s already begun nodding off. Daehwi doesn’t know how his best friend can sleep peacefully when they’re literally being shipped off to another country for a whole year on the basis of ‘strengthening diplomatic relations’. But then again -as he listens to Yoojung and Doyeon attempt to out sing Minki and Yeonjung- everyone else seems alright with it too. Maybe it’s just him over thinking. _As usual-_

 

“I can feel you thinking, you know,” Somi’s voice cuts through his thoughts as she settles back into her seat beside him.

 

“I thought you were playing cards with the seniors?” She merely shrugs in response, digging out a lollipop and handing him one.

 

“Seongwoo-oppa is being loud. I’m tired,” she says coolly. Daehwi just nods.

 

Just then, the carriage shudders and a not-so-muffled roar fills the air before their ride begins to take off. They watch the familiar compound shrink beneath them, watch the shadows of the dragon’s wings recede and the darkness get smaller as it flaps higher and higher up. No one pays the terrible takeoff any attention.

 

“Finally,” Jinyoung mumbles beside him before his head lolls onto Daehwi’s shoulder and he is gone to the world once again.

 

 

 

Nayoung doubts she missed anything while packing. She’d checked twice in the morning, making sure she had everything from socks to shampoo to even the extra dozen packets of ramen Dongho and Mina had badgered her about.

 

And yet... something was definitely missing.

 

“What could it be?” She mutters to herself.

 

“Would you stop worrying? I swear you and Jonghyun-oppa are secretly having a competition over who can worry themselves to death faster,” Kyulkyung scoffs to her right.

 

“Jonghyun-oppa would win,” Chaeyeon whispers in her supposed sleep, digging her head deeper into Nayoung’s left shoulder. The elder sighs and allows her thoughts to seep out into nothingness as Kyulkyung huffs and goes back to her book ( _who even reads in this kind of condition,_ she thinks to herself, as the carriage lurches violently).

 

“I already want to go home,” she whines uncharacteristically. Beside her, the doe-eyed doll scoffs.

 

“How rare. Nayoung-unnie complaining. The world must be ending. Next thing you know Seongwoo is going to actually give in to losing to Jaehwan for once.”

 

Nayoung sighs again, letting her head fall to the side to rest on top of Chaeyeon’s. Her eyes slowly sweep across the carriage, surveying the expensive traditional teak wood furniture, the deep red velvet sofas they are all seated on and the intricate wood carvings on the ceiling as a Music Bank recording plays in the background on the built-in LED TV.

 

It’s the first time she’s been in here. It’s a little sad that it would be one of the last at that. When the next summer comes around, they’ll be back home and she will be sitting for the final exams, taking the final steps into adulthood and leaving all this behind.

 

She closes her eyes and listens to the noise of her schoolmates around her; Jaehwan shrieking, Sohye feebly protesting, Minki still singing, Yoojung’s boisterous laughter. She’s going to miss this.

 

Then it hits her.

 

_Hand lotion._

 

“I give up, Jae. I fucking give up. Fuck you and your dumbass rules. Play alone asshole,” Seongwoo curses with an exasperated sigh as his Ravenclaw playmate cackles in delight.

 

She smiles inwardly. Kyulkyung was right. The world may be ending soon. She doesn’t mind so much.

 

 

 

By the time they are half an hour away from landing, the whole carriage is dead silent, all of them slumped over each other in awkward and uncomfortable positions as they soar through the sky, quickly approaching their drop-off point.

 

Jonghyun wakes up soundlessly and scans the room. He seems to be the only one awake. He checks his watch. He should let them sleep a little longer. A fond smile tugs at his lips as he surveys the state of his schoolmates.

 

Seongwoo is slumped over the playing table with a bottle of soda threatening to fall out of his hands. Beside him, Jaehwan is leaned back against his chair, mouth gaping. Jonghyun himself is wedged between Minki and Minhyun who look like they will be waking up with terrible neck and back aches. The girls seem a little better, leaning against each other with peaceful looks on their faces.

 

 _A year is a long time to be away from home,_ Jonghyun thinks. He’s excited and hopeful but yet, there is a fear that resides deep within the corners of his mind.

 

Then he remembers that they haven’t even reached the station yet. Their journey has barely begun. He takes comfort in that thought.

 

He doesn’t need to wake the rest up because a familiar, earsplitting roar does it for him.

 

Around him are loud groans and tired sighs as the others begin to rise from their sleep. One by one, they begin to get up and ready themselves for touchdown. Jonghyun reaches out to Jihoon and gently pats his back, waking the younger.

 

“We’re here?” The redwood brown-haired boy asks as he rubs the sleep out of his eyes. The elder smiles softly.

 

“In a few minutes. You should start gathering your stuff though.” There is a slight pause as he watches the younger process this information through his tired mind.

 

“A year seems a little long doesn’t it, hyung?”

 

Jonghyun squeezes his shoulder reassuringly.

 

“It sure does. But we’ll be okay.”

 

* * *

 

They arrive at the station in what appears to be several SUVs with bad chauffeurs (at least, that’s what it looks like to the other people walking on the streets when in actuality, a huge wooden cabin floats in the air suspended by a 100-foot-long red and yellow fire-breathing dragon going by the name of ‘Bi’ for rain).

 

They get curious glances as they step out seemingly endlessly, one by one, in their chic coats of every shade of nude and brown there is. But no one actually pays them any mind, moving on quickly without a second thought.

 

Teacher Kahi leads the group through the station with Teacher Seokhoon bringing up the rear.

 

“It’s really stuffy,” Minki states with obvious distaste. Jonghyun can feel his scowl from behind those designer sun glasses.

 

“Is this it?” Daehwi asks out loud incredulously. The group of 23 comes to a stop by a large brick wall.

 

They watch in horror as their teachers walk straight into it without instruction.

 

“Are we…?” Somi begins to wonder aloud but is cut off by Sejeong and Sohye who run straight through the portal, giggling. They disappear into the solid surface.

 

“Fuck it!” Seongwoo hollers and begins his sprint, luggage bag flying behind him. ( _Language,_ tuts Minhyun under his breath as his batchmate vanishes)

 

The rest of the group follow right after, some with equal enthusiasm, some lesser so.

 

“It’s stuffier on this side,” Minki says, scrunching up his nose as they walk through the dense crowd on the other side. And it really is.

 

There are parents sending their children off tearfully and friends hugging each other in reunion as steam whistles and pours out of the famous ancient transportation vehicle.

 

The group of Korean students walk on without hesitation. A sign reading ‘EAST-WEST WIZARD EXCHANGE PROGRAM’ written in bright red hovers in the air by a door of a carriage.

 

“And now, a half-day train ride. Great. Just what we needed,” Minki grumbles as they delegate themselves into compartments.

 

“I’m pretty sure if this were back home, we’d be there in like, an hour or two, tops,” Seongwoo states matter-of-factly.

 

“They should work on upgrading to a bullet train or something,” Doyeon supplies.

 

They finally manage to settle themselves in just as the train gives one final, extremely loud whistle and begins to leave the platform.

 

Minhyun takes the seat closest to the window, immediately pulling out a midnight blue book with a drawing of a full moon on the cover. Dongho settles into his seat across the taller and clicks his tongue.

 

“How many times have you read that already?” He asks tiredly. The other pays the black-haired Quidditch player no mind, not even bothering to look up to answer.

 

“Twelve.”

 

The other simply shakes his head in disbelief before sinking into the cushioned seat, leaning his head against the window as the train begins to pull out of the station.

 

Aron stumbles in with a wicked smile on his face, shouting out at someone in another cabin before settling himself beside the blonde boy with the book. Minki glares at him from his spot between Dongho and Jonghyun.

 

“Keep it down,” he growls before slowly laying his head down in Jonghyun’s lap and depositing his feet in Dongho’s (who doesn’t even notice. He’s already fast asleep). None of them protest. Aron chuckles fondly at the younger.

 

“Someone’s in a bad mood,” he says to no one in particular. Jonghyun shrugs in response, turning his attention to the colonial buildings passing by in a blur.

 

 

 

They’re still two hours away from their destination according to Teacher Kahi who rounds them up in her and Teacher Seokhoon’s unusually large compartment. It’s still a tight squeeze for 23 growing youngsters, so most of them end up sitting on the floor or lying down on each other as they listen to the important Final Briefing.

 

“The weather is so gloomy around here,” Sejeong remarks with a rather disappointed expression, tilting her head up at the large window. They’ve passed by countless rivers and mountains and miles and miles of greenery now. The sky remains grey, getting darker as the hours go by.

 

Chaeyeon groans, stretching her legs and entwining them with Somi’s.

 

“Hungry!” She cries out.

 

“Be patient, Chaeyeon-ah. There will be a feast awaiting us when we arrive. Now, shall we begin?” Their female teacher announces. The room falls silent.

 

The briefing lasts right up until they are about to pull into Hogsmeade Station. It is late evening; the sky is painted a deep orange with purple colouring the edges, bringing the night with it.

 

 

 

“There’s nothing pulling them,” Minki states in puzzlement, climbing up onto the black carriage lit by a single headlamp glowing orange. They pile on, one after another.

 

“Dongho, aren’t you coming with us?” Aron calls out to their friend wo stands still below, wide-eyed and staring.

 

“Oi, are you alright?” Minki asks, worry evident in his voice.

 

“Do you guys not see that?” He points his chin to the empty space at the front of the carriage. They frown. Minhyun shakes his head.

 

“Why? What is it?”

 

“It’s-” the raven-haired man gulps. “It’s nothing. Just some sort of horse, I dunno.”

 

The other four exchange suspicious looks but decide to drop it.

 

 

 

“Hyung, did you see those things?” Daehwi says lowly, keeping close to Dongho later as they’re walking to the castle. The sixth year looks down at the younger, a little shocked.

 

“So I wasn’t the only one.”

 

Daehwi shakes his head. His fingers seem to shake a little as he shoves them into his coat pockets.

 

“There was this other girl who sat with us- me, Jihoon, Jinyoung, Somi and Mina. Said only people who’ve seen death can see them. They’re called Thestrals? I dunno, her accent was hard to understand…” he trails off, eyes on the ground. Dongho nods in understanding.

  

“It’s a tough start.”

 

“It is.”

 

“It’ll get better. There’s a feast.”

 

“I sure hope so.”

 

* * *

 

Jihoon has seen some impressive things in his life.

 

He’s seen Seongwoo beat Dongho at ssireum once. He’s seen Jonghyun singlehandedly conjure up an entire field of flowers for the Spring Festival. He’s seen the world from above in a wooden box carried by an ancient dragon.

 

The Hogwarts Castle has jumped far up the list of ‘impressive’ above all these things.

 

Its giant towers gleam grey in the dark, mere outlines of black against a sky darker than black. Its dozens of glowing yellow windows seem to float in the air high up above them. The lake is far off behind them but the little boats with their lamps shimmer against the water. The compound is impressively large and so is the arch that welcomes them into the castle.

 

A hand squeezes his shoulder. He turns to see Doyeon already decked out in full makeup and costume looming over him.

 

“Why haven’t you done yours, Jihoonie,” she tuts, rummaging through her knapsack.

 

_Huh._

 

He looks around and finds that he is, in fact one of the last few in their group who isn’t ready. The other few are Sohye, who Sejeong is fussing over in a rush; Jinyoung, whose hair is being fixed by a game-faced Minki and lastly, Seongwoo who is being reprimanded by Teacher Kahi for refusing eyeliner.

 

“-are not aware, we will be hosting a group of 23 students from the Yonghwasu Korean Institute of Magic through the East-West Wizard Exchange Program over the course of this school year. The aim of this program is to strengthen foreign diplomatic ties and inter-school relations. We hope that the students of the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry will welcome these students with open arms as brothers and sisters,” an elderly female voice finishes to a scatter of applause.

 

Jihoon restlessly begins tapping his foot against the ground, fingering the bracelet around his wrist. He catches Yeonjung and Sohye and a good few others doing the same. Guess when you spend a lot of time in the same school together, the habit begins to rub off.

 

“Don’t move. I’m almost done,” mutters Doyeon as she adds the finishing touches.

 

Suddenly, a deep, vaguely familiar male voice booms throughout the pin-drop silence hall, reverberating throughout the whole building.

 

“And now, we will be enjoying a performance from our guests from the East. The Yonghwasu Korean Institute of Magic!”

 

Cheers erupt from behind the gigantic wooden doors.

 

Doyeon pats him on the head with a rushed ‘Do your best’ and gets in line behind Nayoung, head held high. Jihoon slides into his slot between Minki and Jinyoung and takes a deep breath.

 

The doors of the Great Hall open and the plucking of the gayageum fills the air.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The atmosphere in the Great Hall is heightened with a spike of piqued curiosity and interest and just pure awe as four girls dressed in pure bright green and pink silk appear sitting at the front of the hall, bodies moving like water as their fingers become a blur plucking at the strings.

 

A few moments later, two broad shouldered boys appear behind them, beating out slow, low drum beats. The song progresses into something faster, more intense and more girls enter with giant shimmering royal blue fans.

 

They move around with grace, forming the shapes of flowers and from it, white sparkles appear in the air to take on the form of a giant tree with infinite detail, shining in the air.

 

More boys enter, swords in hand, red and black silk whipping through the air wildly, arcs of fire accentuating every kick and flick of the glinting metal.

 

Two of the boys stand to the side, both tall and willowy, and breath fire from their lips. Two twin yellow and red dragons spiral through the air, encasing the sparkling tree, a fierce roar piercing through the fast-paced music as it reaches its climax.

 

And with that, the performance comes to a spectacular end as the group of students burst into a shower of flower petals, filling the Great Hall in a kaleidoscope of white, red, pink and yellow.

 

The crowd is stunned to silence for a moment before a single applause triggers a roar of cheers.

 

The exchange students burst through the wooden doors once again and are greeted with enthusiastic applause and excited whooping, walking in two uniform lines as they head to their specially allocated tables at the center of the hall.

 

A tall elderly man in robes of teal steps to the center.

 

“A glorious performance from the students of the Yonghwasu institute. We welcome you to Hogwarts as dear comrades and hope you will enjoy your stay. Now, as per request of the Minister of Magic and a dear friend, Lady Boa, we would like to invite our friends from the East to take part in the Sorting Ceremony,” he announces. The other students applause in approval, many of their eyes glued to their guests.

 

“It doesn’t seem right, that they’re all so beautiful and talented. How is that even _possible?”_ Hermione states with dissatisfaction. Harry and Ron don’t respond however, too busy trying to get a peak at the female students. She scoffs, turning to Ginny.

 

“Right?” She tries once again but immediately gives up upon seeing the starstruck look on her best friend’s sister’s face.

 

 

 

The first years are sorted first though that passes by rather quickly. Everyone awaits eagerly, stealing glances at the table of twenty three, all clapping politely with serene smiles on their faces.

 

“Yonghwasu Korean Institute of Magic. Ennik Somi Douma,” comes the announcement from Professor McGonagall. The room erupts in cheers once more as a third year hazel brown-haired girl stands up with a dazzling smile and confidently walks over to the Sorting Hat.

 

There is a beat as the crowd holds its breath. Which house will be the first to receive a guest?

 

The Hat gives a thoughtful hum before its voice rings throughout the hall.

 

“Gryffindor!”

 

The sea of black and red jumps up in victory, almost as if they’ve won the House Cup. Somi descends from the chair and heads towards her new house, all smiles. Out of the corner of her eye, she spots a dark haired boy with round glasses and the famous scar on his forehead. He’s just like what Teacher Kahi said. Just like in the papers.

 

She focuses back to the students around her, welcoming her like an old friend, congratulating her and she feels like she’s floating.

 

“Next, Kang Mina.”

 

The list goes on after Mina is sorted into Hufflepuff -greeted by hugs and even kisses from the other girls in the house, all cooing at her- closely followed by Sohye in her wake, into the yellow.

 

Daehwi’s up next and he gets up, posture straight and walks with even steps towards the Hat. Not even a moment later a shout of ‘Gryffindor’ rings around once again, meeting with ecstatic response. He goes over to the reds and hugs Somi quickly before taking his seat, beaming.

 

Jinyoung’s name is called and he walks a little faster than the others, hands clenched into fists. The Hat hums for a moment, contemplating. Jinyoung squeezes his eyes shut.

 

 _‘You seem like one with fierce determination… what will it be? House of the eagles?’_ a voice enters his mind. Jinyoung inwardly panics but before he can respond with a stifled yelp, the ocean; a flash of blue crosses his mind.

 

“Ravenclaw!”

 

The table stands up in applause at their first guest, greeting him with pats on the back and a chorus of welcome. He catches Daehwi’s eyes through the crowd and gives a tiny shrug. _Oh well._

 

The only two fourth-years are up next. Yeonjung steps up, trying to keep a smile, trying to keep her nerves in check. She steels herself and sits as the Hat is placed over her head.

 

“To Gryffindor! Home of the lions!” She breathes a sigh of relief as Somi greets her with a reassuring smile.

 

Then, there is a spike of female interest as the next student is called out.

 

“Park Jihoon!”

 

Pink lips curve into a shy smile as said boy calmly heads towards the front of the Hall. The boy with red-brown curly hair takes his seat, forcing his mind to relax. It takes a moment.

 

“Slytherin!”

 

The house of snakes bursts into cheers upon finally receiving their first guest. He is greeted with firm handshakes and warm pats on the back. Then, he feels a pair of eyes burning into the side of his head. He looks up, playing it off coolly as he smiles and looks around. A handsome dark-skinned boy leans in to a platinum blonde boy and whispers something in his ear. Jihoon looks away just as the other turns to look at him.

 

The first fifth year to take the Hat is Jung Chaeyeon.

 

The crowd falls a little quieter as the pale girl walks up, a faint smile upon cherry lips. Jihoon looks around, a smirk curving onto his face. A few students’ mouths (including a few of his new housemates’) hang open at the sight of the girl’s dreamy eyes and graceful gestures.

 

“Ravenclaw!”

 

The blues are slightly shocked and burst into delayed applause as she walks down (floats down) the steps to take her seat.

 

Doyeon is called next, and is met with a similar response as she walks to the table of snakes like a model on a runway. Jihoon can’t help but swell with pride at his older sister as she winks at him and squeezes his shoulder reassuringly.

 

The lions enjoy a double dose of excitement as Daniel and Yoojung enthusiastically run down the steps, practically flying into the arms of their housemates (who’ve already fallen deeply in love with their killer eye smiles and puppy personalities).

 

The first and only female sixth year carefully pushes her glossy black hair behind her ears as she grins at the remainder of the Korean students.

 

“Slytherin!”

 

Jihoon can begin to feel the envious glances from the other houses. It begins, he sing-songs to himself inwardly. Kyulkyung greets him a sisterly pat on the head and scoots over beside Doyeon. His housemates don’t seem to be paying attention to the sorting anymore. He can tell where this is going.

 

Seongwoo follows soon enough with a triumphant smirk and claps him on the back in greeting. (Jihoon can already feel the mechanics of the elder’s brain working as his glinting eyes flit from side to side, studying their new ‘family’)

 

Minki, unsurprisingly, triggers a reaction far more severe than Doyeon and Chaeyeon combined as he confidently strides up to the Hat, long, silver hair billowing in the wind behind him, a knowing smile playing upon his perfect heart-shaped lips.

 

Seongwoo nudges Jihoon on the back, pointing his chin at the long-haired boy whose dark blue eyes are studying the crowd as a predator studies its prey.

 

“He really knows how to play _that_ side of him well, huh?” He says in Korean. Jihoon chuckles, nodding in agreement.

 

“Slytherin!”

 

It takes a moment, but the crowd soon bursts into gasps and more cheers.

 

“Wow, take a look at our bunch, huh. They’re gonna hate us,” Doyeon says breezily, laughing as she flips her wavy dark hair off her shoulders. Yeah, Jihoon can definitely feel the flames of jealousy and envy getting more intense as he steals a look around.

 

When Minhyun gets up for his turn, they’re all expecting another addition to their bunch but instead, he gets the blues (much to their mild surprise) along with Jaehwan.

 

Dongho and Jonghyun are also two other surprises; the black-haired Chaser of the Quidditch team is sorted into Hufflepuff while the blue-haired, blue-eyed Student President is sorted into the house of the lions.

 

Next, are the respected, all-rounded seventh years. Jihoon doesn’t expect any of them to come over to the greens. He’s right.

 

Nayoung and Chungha are justly placed into Gryffindor, Jisung and Sejeong into Hufflepuff as expected, Aron into Ravenclaw, joining Minhyun with a high-five.

 

“Although their stay may be short, the school hopes everyone here can treat them as comrades and help them settle in. With that, let the great feast begin!”

 

* * *

 

The stairs are probably the most disorienting things Jinyoung has ever seen. He clings to Minhyun for dear life. The elder throws his a reassuring smile and wraps a warm arm around him, rubbing circles into his shoulder.

 

“We’re almost there, Jinyoung-ah,” he says softly. Their house prefect -some thing like a student representative- guides them through the moving staircases. The seem to go on forever. At some point they diverge from the mess (thankfully for Jinyoung) and head up a spiral stairwell.

 

“Welcome to the Ravenclaw common room. You dorms are just beyond here,” the bronze-skinned prefect says with a professional tone, motioning towards a large arched door that has no knob or keyhole. A bronze eagle knocker is fitted at the center.

 

“You have to answer a riddle to get in. It changes everyday, so be alert. And please don’t tell any of the other students from other houses the answers. It’s sort of a rule around here.”

 

The five exchange students nod in understanding.

 

Padma reaches up and knocks the heavy bronze against the wood. The bronze eagle screeches a question and the prefect answers without hesitation.

 

(‘They come out at night without being called, and are lost in the day without being stolen. What are they?’)

 

The heavy door opens up to a wide, circular room with arched windows hung with blue and bronze silks and a midnight blue carpet covered in-

 

 

 

“Stars are out tonight. Saw them on the way in. Shame we can’t see them from down here,” Seongwoo says, arms folded behind his head, looking up at the emerald ceiling.

 

“Don’t you think these kids ever feel suffocated down here? It’s a little barbaric,” Minki states with distaste, unpacking his things.

 

“The cold is nice though,” the other counters. The silver-haired boy shrugs and mutters a half-hearted ‘I guess’. Seongwoo turns on his side and stretches his leg out, nudging Jihoon in the side. The younger groans in response.

 

“Oi, unpack. Our classes start tomorrow.”

 

The brown haired boy sigh tiredly and makes no move to get up. A devious smirk spreads across the sixth year’s face.

 

Without any warning, he pounces on the fourth year and begins tickling him and attempting to pepper him with kisses.

 

Across the room, Minki rolls his eyes and continues sorting through his things. _Great._

 

He’s forgotten his-

 

 

 

“We just got here and you’re already munching on your honey butter chips? You sure you brought enough to last the whole year?” Sejeong clucks like a mother hen. Mina continues to stuff her face, still in full silk costume.

 

Sejeong sighs.

 

“At least change-”

 

“I want some!” Dongho pops his head through the door with a bright smile, looking for all the world like the 5 year old he and his sister are. The younger Kang ignores him and downs the entire bag, shaking its contents out and depositing them into her mouth.

 

“You little punk. I’m telling Nayoung to cut down your rations of-”

 

 

 

“Shouldn’t we have a special little ramen party to celebrate our first night here?” Daniel suggests, making puppy eyes from his spot on the floor up at Nayoung who is organising her books for the next day on her bed.

 

“You have your jellies so piss off, Danik,” Yoojung hisses, throwing a chip at him. The human samoyed easily catches the flying food and grins triumphantly.

 

“No fighting,” Jonghyun mutters as he walks into the room, hair still wet from his shower.

 

“Nayoungie, can I borrow a hairdryer-”

 

“No. Get your own,” the elder says, not even bothering to look up at him. Jonghyun sighs.

 

“Daehwi?” He tries, pleading the third year who is currently arguing with Yeonjung over said electronic appliance. Jonghyun gives up, opting to hand dry himself instead.

 

He takes a seat beside Chungha who’s busy going over tomorrow’s time table. She regards him warmly with a pat on the back.

 

Slowly, he lays down on the crimson carpeted floor and allows his mind to wander outside the glass windows, beyond the Dark Lake with the moon shimmering on its surface.

 

* * *

 

In different parts of the castle; up in the towers, under the lake, in the cellar, the new students begin to tuck in one after another, pulled into a deep slumber, hoping and dreaming for a good year at Hogwarts.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little note: they're all speaking korean to each other and english with other hogwarts students (let's all just assume they're all fluent in both)


	3. storm warning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> introducing: plotlines

 

There’s a storm brewing.

 

Daniel shifts uncomfortably as his fellow Gryffindor challenges the tiny lady in pink. Chaeyeon sits beside him, expression impassive as ever. She kicks him under the table and casts a glare at her fellow fifth-year.

 

Get a grip, she mouths before turning her gaze back to the Ministry-issued book sat on her table as Umbridge scans the classroom, eyes wide in fury.

 

They watch on in silence as Harry Potter insists upon the return of the Dark Lord. Daniel visibly winces when Umbridge’s voice rings throughout the room, like nails against a chalkboard.

 

“The High Inquisitor wasn’t even a post before we came,” Yoojung announces later over lunch, digging into her salad. Doyeon joins them a few moments later.

 

“This place is a mess. Shouldn’t they be sending us back soon?” She huffs.

 

“But vee juft gof here,” the shorter whines, spittles of cabbage flying all over the place. Chaeyeon scrunches her nose up disapprovingly, moving her pasta out of harm’s way.

 

“I doubt it. Nothing’s happening, and even if it does, they can’t touch us,” the Ravenclaw states. The other two girls nod in agreement.

 

At least, on paper they can’t, Chaeyeon thinks but decides to keep her mouth shut.

 

 

 

Their first monthly dinner takes place in the special joint chambers of Teacher Kahi and Teacher Seokhoon.

 

They sit around the long table, thirteen of them on one side, fourteen on the other, with their teachers sitting at either ends. The fireplace crackles with life, casting a soft orange glow around the large room. There’s the low buzz of conversation as the students speak to one another in hushed, formal tones. There isn’t much to talk about when most of them see each other on the daily whether it be in the dorm, in classes or during lunch. They mostly eat their food in silence.

 

“How are you all putting up? Alright?” Teacher Kahi asks in a motherly tone. The group murmurs in ascent. She nods, seemingly satisfied before rising from her seat.

 

“I know how you all feel with this… with what’s been happening. We didn’t expect this, but now that we’re here, we have to go forward with the program. If the situation escalates, we’ll leave at the first sign of danger,” she explains calmly. Teacher Seokhoon clears his throat, plastering on a reassuring smile.

 

“For now, just try to enjoy your time here; make friends, join a club, try to make the best out of things, alright guys?”

 

All they can do is nod and smile back in answer.

 

 

 

“Have you heard?” Daehwi’s voice is low as they walk through the hallway on their way back to the dorms. Jihoon raises an eyebrow.

 

“I’ve heard many things these past few weeks, Dae, which one are you talking about?” The elder inquires flatly.

 

“Harry Potter’s forming a resistance against that ahjumma. He wants to teach people who are willing to learn about Defence,” the younger explains, voice tinted with urgency as his eyes flit about, scanning for anyone who might over hear them.

 

“So what? You want to join?” Jihoon questions, raising a brow. There is a beat of silence before Daehwi answers.

 

“I heard stories about that Dark Lord. It was a massacre, hyung. Harry Potter was a survivor of a massacre. He wants to help the other students here so that they can stop-”

 

“You want to learn too? Dae, do you really think these people can teach you anything you don’t already know? Just ignore it. You’ll only get yourself into trouble.”

 

“But hyung, we should at least try to help them. I mean, if we don’t join to learn, then I was thinking maybe we could…” Daehwi trails off, eyes downcast.

 

“You want to help teach them.”

 

The younger nods solemnly. Ah, I should’ve known, Jihoon thinks in the back of his mind. Of course someone like Daehwi, who had watched his own father pass away at the hands of an incurable disease, who had watched his mother fade away under the prying eyes of accusers, would want to help. Would want to reach out to the others in need.

 

Jihoon’s fist clenched. But these people, who they’ve known for barely a month, they’re not worth-

 

“Who else wants to join?” He asks. Daehwi’s head snapped up, eyes wide and hopeful.

 

“Somi, Daniel-hyung, Mina and Jinyoung,” he lists immediately.

 

Predictable, Jihoon thinks.

 

One’s loud with no sense of fear, another one’s too kind for his own good, one’s like Daehwi; tragic and all, and the last is a follower and protector. After a few moments of weighing his choices, Jihoon sighs in defeat.

 

“When’s the meet?”

 

“Tomorrow. At the Hog’s Head.”

 

 

 

“I’m worried about the kids,” Jonghyun says, looking out at the Black Lake -now frozen over and white. He leans against the wooden railings of the bridge, snow already gathering, seeping through his wool sweater.

 

“When are you not?” Minki scoffs, throwing his head back, letting snowflakes gather on his eyelashes.

 

“I don’t feel too good about being here. Something big is going to happen,” he says, voice low.

 

“You believe what that Potter boy says?” Aron’s voice comes from the other end of the bridge. Minhyun walks beside the eldest, blue and black striped muffler wrapped around his neck.

 

“Yo,” Dongho greets them flatly with a upheld hand.

 

“It seems plausible that it might happen, no? I mean, the guy’s got Dark written all over him. He can probably sense You-Know-Who,” Minhyun quips, joining his friends against the railings.

 

“’Heard he watched that wizard kill his friend. Right in front of him,” Dongho murmurs, just loud enough for the rest of them to hear him.

 

The five of them stand, leaning over, looking out at the school’s compound, blanketed in white.

 

“Whatever it is, it’s not our problem,” Minki says after a moment.

 

“Let’s just hope it stays that way,” Jonghyun replies softly, resting his chin against a wool-gloved hand as the cold wind caresses his skin, brown eyes reflecting the jagged outlines of the snow-capped mountains.

 

 

 

Hogsmeade is a lovely village, Sejeong thinks, looking around at the snow-covered cottages with their tall chimneys and wooden signs creaking in the wind.

 

Honeyduke’s is a colourful, wonderful shop bursting with warmth and the dizzying smell of assorted sugars and whatnot. Chocolate frogs, she is told by a classmate, is a popular snack. She buys a few packets for the boys, a tin of sugared butterfly wings, a package of saltwater taffy, a cylinder of pink coconut ice and a box of crystallised pineapple.

 

“That’s a lot of treats ya got there dearie,” says the pudgy lady at the cashier.

 

“My classmates tell me it’s better to stock up before Christmas comes,” Sejeong replies politely.

 

“Ya’re not from around here are ya, dearie?”

 

Sejeong shakes her head, plastering a smile.

 

“No, not at all, ma’am.”

 

She takes her time wandering the village, occasionally bumping into a housemate or two whom she recognises. After a while, she finds herself alone, walking down a snowy path, when she comes across a fence.

 

“The Shrieking Shack-”

 

“-is the most haunted building in all of Britain!” Comes a voice behind her. Sejeong yelps in surprise, hands over her chest in dramatic fashion. Chungha and Kyulkyung double over in laughter, cackling in delight.

 

“Ha. Ha,” she deadpans, rolling her eyes.

 

“Have some fun, Sejeong-unnie!” Kyulkyung exclaims, patting her elder on the back.

 

They sit on a little mound of snow, sucking on their candies, looking out at the shabby abandoned building in the distance.

 

Chungha rests her head on Sejeong’s shoulder on one side and Kyulkyung on the other.

 

“You think everything’s going to be fine?” She asks softly. Sejeong lets out a soft sigh.

 

“For us, yes. But I can’t say the same for everyone else here,” she replies.

 

“You feel it too, right? There’s something going on here, something bigger than us. Best not to get involved.”

 

 

 

“’Death Eaters’ has a nice ring to it, don’t you think?” Seongwoo says with a sly grin. Doyeon and Minki roll their eyes.

 

“You still going on about that?” The silver-haired boy huffs.

 

“How did you even get that article?” Doyeon inquires, frowning at the tea-stained newspaper cutting. The brunette boy shrugs, feigning innocence.

 

“Saw it floating around, picked it up, read it and kept it,” he says nonchalantly.

 

“Hah. Liar,” Minki snorts.

 

“Aren’t you supposed to be hanging out with your little clique?”

 

“Shut up. You should be grateful you even get to be within a ten feet radius from me,” the long-haired boy scoffs, flicking his hair over his shoulder. The taller man whistles.

 

“I’m honoured, Your Grace,” he hisses mockingly. Minki raises an eyebrow, a smirk tugging at his perfect pink lips.

 

“That’s more like it.”

 

“So. Is it true?” Doyeon cuts in, taking a sip of her butterbeer.

 

“Is what true? That Malfoy’s father was and is a Death Eater? Well, I’d say so. But I’ve barely even talked to the guy so I wouldn’t know. It’s just a hunch.”

 

“They’re really bent on blood on this side of the pond, aren’t they?” Minki says lowly after a beat.

 

“Can’t understand why though. Sure, Purity is great and all but it doesn’t really mean much if no power comes with it, does it?”

 

“A lot of things are different around here. I’d rather not think about it. Hurts my head. Can’t wait for Christmas though. Sounds fun,” Seongwoo says with a contented sigh.  
Doyeon hums thoughtfully into the warm drink in response. But then, she blinks, as if just remembering something.

 

“You guys haven’t seen Jihoon around, have you?”

 

 

 

The Hog’s Head is probably the most terrifyingly atrocious building Jihoon has ever stepped foot in.

 

Maybe it had something to do with that literal hog’s head hung outside the entrance, dripping blood onto the snow. Or maybe it was the stench of the cramped bar they were all sat in. It could also be the grime on the table, on the floor, on everything- he exhales and almost doesn’t want to inhale. Whatever, this better be short.

 

Harry Potter walks in minutes later, a determined fire set in his eyes. The six of them sit right at the back as the others begin to filter in. When they’re all settled down, Hermione -unsurprisingly- begins with a little introduction.

 

It starts off rocky. Jihoon frowns at the little stutters and unsurerity of it all. And then, he hears her beginning to gain confidence about halfway through and maybe, just maybe, he’s a little drawn in-

 

“-Lord Voldemort is back.”

 

The response is rather ugly and noisy. There’s a bit of shrieking, a lot of shouting and demanding answers. Finally, when that Zacharias Smith begins spouting questions, Harry steps up to answer them.

 

Jihoon watches him, scrutinizing every movement and gesture. This guy doesn’t know what he’s doing, what he’s getting all of them into. He takes a glance at his younger friends and isn’t surprised at their responses.

 

Somi and Daehwi are watching the spectacled-boy intently, Daniel watches too, with his mouth slightly agape. Mina seemed to have curled into herself without physically doing so and Jinyoung- well Jinyoung just stares ahead, straight-faced as ever.

 

Then the name Cedric Diggory comes into the picture. Jihoon has heard stories of how the boy was cruelly murdered. But he’s heard the other version of it- that it was an accident- and is unsurprisingly let down when the Potter boy fiercely tells them to drop the subject.

 

“Is it true that you can produce a Patronus?”

 

Huh. Maybe this guy does have something going for him.

 

Once or twice, the boy with the scar steals a glance at their little bunch at the back, but otherwise he doesn’t acknowledge their presence much.

 

There’s a little spat between Hermione and that moon-eyed girl about fire spirits and such before they come to an agreement and a piece of parchment is drawn.

 

Daniel’s the first to step forward out of their little group but Jihoon holds him back, placing a hand on his shoulder.

 

“Hyung, don’t you think we should discuss this first?”

 

The elder raises an eyebrow at him.

 

“I think since we’re here we gotta join, right?”

 

“We should really think this through first. If Teacher Kahi catches wind that we’re involving ourselves-”

 

“It’ll be fine, Jihoonie. We can always back out. They can’t force us.”

 

Jihoon feels the rest of them waiting intently for his response. They’re making a big mistake, he knows. He rubs his neck, sighing.

 

“Let’s go."

 

 

 

Somi enters the dorm fuming.

 

“That crazy ahjumma is banning the Gryffindor team from the pitch!” She cries out before collapsing into a pile of pillows with a frustrated growl.

 

“You haven’t been banned. Yet. Umbridge is still considering it,” Chungha says, trying to placate the younger.

 

“I hear it’s that Harry Potter,” Nayoung says from her perch against the window.

 

“No, it’s because she hates us. That’s it,” the younger says a little defensively. Her two elders exchange suspicious looks but decide to ignore it for now.

 

“Either way, there’s not much we can do about it,” Yeonjung replies breezily. Somi lets out a huff, flapping her arms and legs against the covers, like a beached octopus.

 

“I want to fly. It’s been months-”

 

“Vey’re wequethting a fpefial matchf,” Jonghyun interrupts, walking into the room with a toothbrush between his teeth. Just then, Daniel and Yoojung bound in, hooting loudly.

 

“They’re requesting a special match!” They holler in unison, dancing around the room, jumping on the beds. Nayoung quirks an eyebrow, tearing herself away from her textbook.

 

“With who?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been literally a year since i've updated this. more to come soon.


End file.
